


Children of the Wild

by GeorginaWolf



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Asexual Kira Yukimura, F/F, F/M, Feral!AU, Full Shift Derek Hale, M/M, More in the summery, Multi, Poly pack, Scott & Derek are mates, Slow burn Sciles, full shift Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorginaWolf/pseuds/GeorginaWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Kingdom of Beacon, everything changed when the Fox King's most important and trusted visor died by unexpected circumstances.<br/>However, a day later there had been several rumors of a wolf/dog-kin by the name of Scott McCall who had killed the adviser.<br/>All wolf-kin without having a paid permanent certificate were to be chased out and put down. </p><p>Six years later the Prince of Foxes slipped out of the guards security and travels far beyond the castle walls in search for adventure.<br/>'Adventure' came in the form of two massive wolves and a Pack that won't let him go back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A MASSIVE STORY THAT WILL HOPEFULLY BE CONTINUED AS FAR AS IT CAN TO FINISH THE STORY.

This first chapter is going to be a small run down of what can be expected in this multi-chapter work of fiction. 

Firstly; Shipping.  
This fiction will be a shippers galore of practically any ship that you can find in the world that I am about to make.  
The description for the fact that this story and throughout the rest of the chapters has a very much of a Pack mentality to it and actually quite similar to the way the Twilight movie had about the telepathic wolves. Silly, I know, but it works.  
I wish to say and proud to say that the primary of this fic will be Scerek, Scott and Derek's relationship will be quite similar in the fact of the television's seasons but a bit differently in the source of the beginning's of this story.  
Later on, near the final few chapters of the the fic will be a complete turn around to Sciles. Basically the fact in the fic, that i'm not supposed to say, Sciles is VERY one-sided for the fact that Stiles forgets his best friend from their childhood days.  
I want to say so much about what you can expect but even for I the plot is still being developed!!!

Secondly; What is a Feral?  
A feral is a humanoid being with their kin's characteristics. 

For example, a Wolf-Kin will have two large ears and a long sleek tail. Their facial features are more jagged and their eyes, like most kin, reflect. Wolf-Kin have the most advance of the scent factor and hold the most stamina out of all the other Kin species.  
In most cultures, the color of your fur describes the emotional and personality state of your being. Mostly they believe it is for hunting purposes, being a predatory species of kin they only eat the meat of wild animals. Wolves are a very stereotyped species of kin based off of the many folk-lore other species would write them of as. Shown as being mysterious and difficult to understand but can be fiercely loyal to their Pack. Wolf-Kin Alpha's have been rumored to morph into a massive full shift wolf with little difficulty besides wearing clothes. Which is probably why they are so different from the other kin by not particularly caring about the less amount of clothes that they wear and are almost always naked. Unlike Fox-kin, they do not pick one mate and stay like it. There are several classifications of becoming a mated pair between Wolf-kin. 

The first pair of a pack will be the Alpha pair. This consists mostly of a Alpha and a former Alpha of the Pack. This relationship gives experience to the newer Alpha as the elder teaches their mate the Balance.  
Secondary pair mostly consists of two Betas, depending on the gender of the Beta---a female Beta will be shown as a brood mother, a nanny to the younger wolves and a Male Beta will be considered a Hunter or a Warrior.  
Depending on the size of the Pack, several tasks could be designated to a wolf that already has a job in the Pack. Wolves are not picky on the gender and species of their mates, which often ends up with several cross species of different Feral's.  
An important thing to recognize is the fact that Wolves are Pack creatures, their entire Pack will be one mated pair and balanced by anchoring the other. 

Fox-kin; Like the Wolf-Kin, the color of the Fox's fur color describes the type they are. Unfortunately, Foxes are more military balanced and the Governments mostly consist of these kin and the way of their life is. Several Kingdoms have Fox rulers who souly recognize the fact that Wolves are bad news to the kingdoms and only allow the minor and weaker wolves, dogs, come into their kingdoms. Foxes are highly skilled in the magics of the Land, in fact, most of the important sorceress and sorceresses are of Fox decent. Getting back to the fur color, white has to be the most rarest pelt for a royalty member and most often is granted high rewards and wealth for their blessing from the Stars. Common Fox-kin's have the regular colors of a fox and sometimes the upper class have different patterns and unique colorization's of what their social constructs can be. However, a forbidden color, black--is a sign of terrible misfortune. Strife. Chaos. They say that this kin is more animalistic and cruel minded in his or her tricks, their pelt is a Void, swallowing the light and feeding upon the misfortunes of others. Black furred Fox-kin's are not welcomed in any Fox Kingdom, rulers fear greatly if a rumor of a black pelted curse roaming their lands. 

Feline-Kin;  
Several different breeds of Feline-Kin can be recognized in all of the Lands of Ilac, from the smaller merchants with yellow eyes of the Suns in the sky to the more built and hunters of the Southern Swamps.  
Feline can be more swifter than the Fox kin when it comes to be selling goods or even a barter for their services. The more built Feline-Kin, the Panthera species use their unique skill sets to become assassins.  
Leo's use their massive frame to usually become guards or warriors, but being the most pure blooded of all the Feline-Kin they are also a royalty aspect of their culture.  
Acinonyx Jubatus ( cheetah) are usually messengers or in war they are archers,  
Tigris; a species of where they are fishermen and the females are strong, fire heart protectors of their children. 

If you have any more questions about this story please contact me on my tumblr; dragon-kiin.tumblr.com  
First Chapter should be posted either later tonight or tomorrow.  
Thank you!


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story before the Story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an introduction to the two most important character's Kin Types.   
> A bit of history between the two Kin's Deities, a bit of foreshadow to a few fox kin,   
> and the beginning.

In the Land of Ilac, there are several wonders which are rich in knowledge as in body. The Grand Thundering Falls, seven waterfalls covered with mysterious sparkling gems that reflect their color off of the water. An ocean called Borgaric which holds the rarest of the population in deep trenches underwater where the two suns never touch the depths. There are indeed too many places in this land to list off for each landscape treasure had several other branches of mysterious tales to say.

However, the land has sculpted it's population into a category of their own. Not only is Ilac the beginning of geographical spectaculars but also the cultures that make their home here. The Kin. The Kin have several characteristics that make them unique, just as you or I. Their characteristics depend on what Great Deity blesses them.

Great Mother Lupa would bless the **Wolf-Kin** , their sharp eyes piercing through the heart of their enemies, canines jagged ever so slightly to hold them true, but Lupa has held onto the True Ways. She believes the Old Ways of describing a soul. A Wolf-Kin can be noted on what status they hold...by the color of their eyes. Every born Wolf-Kin have gold eyes and the fire of amber swimming in the pool, this is a development stage to see where they head later in life. If they kill an innocent, Mother Lupa will curse their eyes with a cold rush of steely blue. With that being said, the last color of eyes that Mother Lupa grants them is the fiery passion of red. This color shows the peak of becoming a greater Wolf-kin and shows to some wolves of becoming closer with Lupa.

Closer in which ways, you say? Well strength in one of them, diligence and the most important legend of a Wolf-Kin Alpha. They are blessed with the secret of how to become closer with Lupa, a practice that many are forbidden to speak of, to become Full Shift. 'Full Shift' is a popular term throughout other races of Kin to describe a Wolf-Kin Alpha morphing into this great and powerful in size Wolf. Many cultures of Kin say that the moment you learn Full Shift, you finally become a _true child_ to Lupa.

I'll let you in on a secret, she loves them all if they are willing to understand the gift of the Full Shift and the rules of the Wild. For no mother of these kin will love a pup if they kill with no mercy upon the innocent and give the rest of her children a bad name.

For the Fox-Kin, there isn't just one Deity they relate to. There are  _several hundred_ Deities that they relate on who they are as a soul and their personality. As a social class standard however, their fur on their ears and tails define where they should go in a working class.

The more common russet brown fur Fox-Kin are usually the third class, usually working as merchants and traders near the border of a Kingdom. Second class Fox-Kin usually have silver fur and the different genders relate of what they could do in the future. A female silver furred Fox-Kin are usually said to be priestess and the males to be the Holy Workers of the temple. More often than not, silver pelted Fox-Kin are the most religious of all Fox-Kin.Now, the most 'holy blooded' are the rare white furred Fox-Kin. These kin have no or very unique white patterns in their fur and are usually associated with royalty.

Sometimes a occurrence will happen and a kit will be born with silver fur and a crescent white stamp on it's tail, those are to be said to be the great and most motivational Holy Speakers of their time. Fox-Kin are very religious on what Deity they wish to serve and choose to live by those rules in a dream that is given to them by the Deities that give them. But something that makes the Fox-Kin more unique than the other races of Kin besides their hundreds of Deities and their pretty pelt colors, is their skill to use _magic_.

Every Fox-Kin has the ability to use magic to an extent of how much they wish to learn it. Holy Speakers usually refine to use their magic to relax and refresh their guests inside the Holy Temples while the Third Class use the lesser magic to clean their homes and feed mouth watering delicious food. Royalty magic users have been granted to turn their magic into great and wonderful swirls of entertainment of speaking in a way that you are captivated by each and every word that is escaping their leaders mouth. There are two different magic masters; children of the Light and children of the Dark.

Simply put, pure magic and dark magic. Each being of whatever magic is greater in their veins and it turns their pelt colors into an undefined social class but makes it unique and extraordinary in any way possible. One of the greatest magic clans in the entire land of Ilac is the Yukimura Clan, a rising star beginning to rise in the form of a strike of lightning is finally putting the clan in great name.

However, at the same time there was a black pelted fox. Many say that once you welcome a black pelt into your kingdom of an act of kindness and the next day terrible misfortune will be laid to waste upon the land. It's fur does not reflect the sunlight but seems as if it swallows the suns ray of light, it has no correct name but all Fox-Kin recognize the abomination as a fruit gone terribly wrong. It is Void.

_**But**_ , we do not have to worry about that because the Yukimura Clan has destroyed it several hundred years ago and since then the main Kingdom of Beacon has been in a peaceful rest where any Kin can make their homes here.

In fact, two particular Kin's are the center of this attention.

A story of sorts between two kins; a _fox and a hound_.


	3. Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fox and a hound meet.

_Running through the tall ferns of the forest, a shadowy mass by your side and the scents of the Wild held the smell of home and safety clear in your mind. But a second of were you jumped over the large fallen tree a smoke had arose and you were suffocating. First it started out as small flickers of amber on the edges of your vision but soon morphed into curls of long black wisps, clutching its pointed claws around your throat. Yelping you took a deep breath of the toxic smoke and turned to see the shadowy figure bark out a name._

_"Scott!"_

_And that figure was swallowed up in the flames of the fire and it was going to consume you!!_

_Trashing and howling for the smoke to let you go, you tried to pull free but the crackling of the burning forest laughed out the name of 'Scott'._

_"Scott!"_  
_"Scottyyyy!!!"_

 

And suddenly...sunshine. 

 

\---

" Dude, you scared the fur off of me!" 

  
A young fox-kin jumped back when his friend snarled up and awake on the straw bed, fur wild and eyes ablaze with gold. The Fox took a mighty breath and let out a chuckle at his friends sudden coming back to the land of the awaken. White tail resting against the surprisingly clean wooden floors and two large ears pointed in the smallest sound of the Wolf-Kin on the bed. He didn't wear any robes or any fancy garments of what would mark him as royalty but something simple as an scarlet hood and civilian clothes. If it wasn't for the white fur, he would have blended in with the rushing markets of the crowds. But, however, the loud mouth and consent conversations that streamed out of his mouth held to the fact that even in a busy street of bargaining he would draw attention to himself.

Now, to bring attention to the young wolf/dog kin mix on the bed, who was now sitting up to meet the Fox in his home. 

" _Stiles_ , what did I tell you of waking me up when I'm having a dream?" He spoke as he took a stretch and yawned, teeth beginning to sharpen the farther he got into puberty.  
The tail dropped over the bed and ears twitched as he brushed them slightly to even the fur down. The small sliver of sunlight streamed through the wooden windows and reflected off of his fur, a golden pent shined in the room and seemed to illuminate the dusk. The Fox-Kin, Stiles, made a 'psh' sound and his tail touched his friend's.  
  
" To not wake you up. But _Scott_ , I was waiting for you for like, six minutes. "   
The golden eyes of the Wolf looked up at Stiles and the expression was very clear on what he was about to say.   
" Six minutes. "  
" Yeah."  
" What time is it now?"  
" Uhh, the Sun Helci is touching the tip of the farm house?" 

Silence as the two kins look at each other, Stiles having the expression of a slight amount of fear.  
" _Why did you wake me up this early_!! My mother is still working! I could be **sleeping** you know. " He scolds and a pouty puppy face is given and Stiles groans. 

" Scott, my wonderful friend who I have drank Spring Water out of the river with, I have woken you up to go on an adventure with me. "  
" Everyday is an adventure with you, Stiles. "  
A hand is placed where his heart would be and Stiles grins at Scott who just shakes his head, trying to not smile himself.   
  
"Okay but no seriously. Guess what I heard when my Father was talking to the city guards? "   
Scott bit his lower lip, front tooth just beginning to sharpen into adulthood and he opens his mouth to answer but his friends silver-tongue beat him to it. 

" They found a dead wolf-kin on the borders!" 

Stiles let his words hang into the air as he saw what seemed to be recondition in his friends golden eyes.

" ...What does that mean?"  
  
A massive sigh of disappointment was let through Stiles mouth and his ears dropped slightly.  
 " It means your getting your silly little wolf butt off of your bed and going past the walls with me."  
" Last time we went--"  
" We got grounded, yes I remember clearly. "   
  


Scott grinned and stood up, grabbing his extra clothes off of his dresser and took a drop of dew water off of the plants his mother left for him to chew on for minty breath.   
Taking a small green he popped it into his mouth and chewed on it as he offered one leaf to his friend but Stiles declined, obviously too excited for some fresh mint.  
Scott got ready, left a note for his mother on some bark with claw marks writing out who he was with and locked the wooden houses door. Stiles was practically bouncing on his feet and it seemed if he bounced any more he would fly up and dance with the clouds. 

Today was a bit misty, no one was on the traveling roads and the several other houses were still dark with no signs of activity. Rain clouds were looming over head but the Second Sun Helci was streaming through the clouds, the colored sun streaming the same gold that matched Scott's eyes. It was going to be a wet day, the scent of lightning in the distance as Scott took a huge breath in. The puddles on the roads beckoned for him to splash in but Stiles was already grasping onto Scott's arm and pulling them away from the houses and into the grass on the other side of the road.

A lot of the time Stiles was babbling about how he heard from the City Guards and how much more careful he has to be when getting out of the castle because there are a lot more...enforced rules whenever he and Scott go out like this. Traveling together in the search of wealth in attention together and the danger of not getting caught. 

" You know Stiles, " Scott says as he fixes his straw shirt and takes long strides in the marshy landscape, " if this _IS_ a dead Wolf-Kin, isn't it just better for your dad handling it? I mean, he is the **_King_ ** after all. "

Stiles snickers a bit at that and shrugs as his tail keeps high above the mud to avoid a dirty tail.   
" I told you Scott, he married into it! Like, I heard he was some Chief leader at one of the tribes before my mom came along. She was the white fur, dad is just getting white furred with age." More snickering. " But yeah I guess he can, he still can but its not gonna hurt anyone if WE look into it first. " 

" Do you know who the Wolf is anyways?"  
" _Noo_ , that's why we are going to check it out! Where's your sense of adventure, Scotty!"  
  
Scott shrugged behind Stiles and his heart felt a bit heavy. He was the only Wolf-Kin in the entire second class of Beacon, most Wolf-Kin living in the lesser regions of the Kingdom as the fact they held not a lot of important to the Kingdom of Foxes. Particularly that reason was for the fact of his mother, a  weaker version of a Wolf, a dog was a healer. Not just 'a' healer, she ' **is** ' the healer. She was there in the battles and keeping the royal's on how they had to heal themselves without their magic skills, true medicine and herbs. He often wondered on why they just don't live in the castle but that must because that some of the Foxes are just stuck up. Not all of them of course, but enough to vote against them living in there. 

But hearing about a dead Wolf-Kin on the borders made Scott's heart pound a bit faster than it should have, the first time of seeing another a bit like himself... _dead_.   
  


" I'm just saying! Like, what if its not all that dead? What if whatever killed it is still out there on the borders?"  
Stiles stopped walking just enough and Scott knew that the gears in that skull of his friends was moving.   
" Huh, never thought of that."  
"And what about the fact that you don't even know where your going?"  
"What?! Scott I know--"  
  
The golden pelt grabbed his friends head and turned it to the marsh around them.   
  
"We are going in circles."  
"...Oh."  
  
The Fox Princes tail and ears dropped and he sighed a bit before Scott wrapped his tail around his friends and grinned and touched his own nose.   
" I'll get us to the forest, wolf scent remember?"   
And just like that the white furred was on his feet and his eyes glittering with the playfulness of when they were kit and pup. 

" Scott, I love you. "  
" For finding a dead body? Kinda morbid, Stiles. " Scott says and grins while the Fox Prince jabs his shoulder and the continue to walk farther and farther until they reach the forest. They spoke as they trudged along and it seemed as they almost forgot about the body they were supposed to find. That is, until they heard hooves against dirt. 

The two Kin's look at each other and Stiles's ears perk up, angle a bit before he utters a swear under his breath and practically tackles Scott to the ground.   
" Stiles--!" Scott whispers harshly as his tail gets stuck underneath him in a very painful way.  
" Scott, it's my Dad!"  
" Oh, oh what is he doing here?"

Stiles keeps Scott underneath him and his eyes are fired up in fear because aw Gods, he would get Scott in trouble and if Scott gets in trouble than his mother would.   
" _Stiles_. "   
" Okay, so Scotty, I'm gonna take the blame. "  
" _What?!_ "

Without another word, Stiles lets go of Scott and leaps across the ground with tail raised to gain more attention to himself as Scott wiggles underneath a ridge.   
He could hear the hooves of the Sesroh follow Stiles's position and he sighs, putting head against the dirty ridge. For awhile, he just sits there before sighing and getting up to get back home. Kicking a bit of rocks and seeds, Scott keeps his tail above the ground and ears sharp before trudging on in the dusk forest. Suddenly, he smelt something absolutely terrible before he literally tripped over some tree root. Hands flying forward he miscalculated and his face slammed into the ground and took a mouthful of damp earth. Spitting it out he turned to see not a root that he tripped over but---oh Great Mother Lupa that was a body. 

A body who was shredded and ears rolled up with her, yes it was a she, with her ears ripped clean off of her head and tail torn. If that didn't terrify him enough it would be the fact that most of her body was missing from some sort of wild Beast. Yelping, he scrambled up and away, fear driving him into running away from the forest. Too occupied with the appending fear of the Beast coming after him, he failed to notice a large rust colored Sesroh in front of him and he collided with the six legged mount.

The Sesroh reared up and honestly Scott had the breath knocked out of him from hitting the built animal and he looked up only to see one of the King's Knights frowning at him.

" Oh, McCall. "  
" Uuh, hey."  
  
Silence until the Fox-Kin Knight sighed and she looked at him with disappointment.    
" Lets get you out of the forest...get on up."  
" _Aww_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first sun is Lorci, God of Day  
> The second sun is Helci, Goddess of Dusk.   
> So Stiles would have practically woken up Scott at 4ish in the morning. YIKES.
> 
> If you haven't noticed already, the Land of Ilac is backwards for C-A-L-I. Sort for California.   
> Sesroh is backwards for H-O-R-S-E-S. 
> 
> Kinda clever, huh?  
> Hope you all had a Happy HOWLWEEN <3


	4. Reminiscence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has a lot of time to think about his friendship with Scott as his Father scolds him.

Stiles sat on the edge of his bed and played with his fingers, overlapping one-another waiting for his Father to come inside. For a minute or two, he thought of just jumping out the window again but the moment he stood up his Father came through the door with two Leo-Kin guards by his side and immediately sat back down on the velvet bed. Bringing his tail to lay on his lap, he stoked his fur and bit his lower lip--he knew what face his Father was wearing.The ' _I-know-I'm-your-Father-but-I'm-also-your-King-and-I-have-to-enforce -it_ ' look. Personally, Stiles didn't really enjoy that look or the speech that followed and he certainly wasn't too enthusiastic about the punishment either.

The King flicked his ears back and the two guards to wait outside the door and the large pristine doors were shut, leaving a large ' BUDUM ' echoing in the Princes room. For awhile, it was just the King looking at his Son with disappointment and eventually took a deep inhale and exhale. Wrong move because Stiles saw that as an opportunity to explain himself.

" I was just there--"  
" To see the dead body?"  
"Uuh."  
  
Stiles lowered his ears and he winced, he had to play out his words carefully to not rat out Scott accidentally. 

" Did you listen to the messenger when she came to visit me? "  
" Well, _kinda_. Not the boring ones that followed that though. Which really? The cabbages are becoming rotted and we knew because of the scent and your citizens are complaining? I think that's pretty comical. "   
  
His Father just stared.   
Stiles just stared back. 

" Was Scott with you?"  
" No." My that answer was bullet-quick.   
" Really? Because Sharren found him at the edge of the woods. "  
" Well that's probably because I asked him to come but he chickened out. Said he wouldn't want to be in trouble because of me."   
  
His Fathers ear flicked slightly in irritation before turning around.

" I'm coming back to give you time on my question."  
" Which _is_?"  

The question hit harder than Stiles wanted it to. 

" Why is he your friend? "

And the large doors were opened and shut once more. 

 

\--- 

 _When the Queen was still alive, he would get out more often without getting in trouble. With only a sorceress to guard the two royals, his mother would bring him down to the beach.  He found fascination by the way the waves softly crashed against the rocky beach, their curling fingers brushing each stone with a gentle caress as the wind ushered them gently towards the shore.  From the deep trenches that stretched further out in the ocean, the crystals shimmered with unnatural beauty causing the ocean to become a literal masterpiece anytime of the day. He would look at his Mother with a grin and his small tail would draw pictures into the sand while his Mother would sit by and watch._  
  
There wasn't many by the beach, only a few Fox-Kin on their day off but many were still working in the mills. After he created a gallery of pictures in the sand he went off to play in the water while his Mother waited on the sand. While he was playing however, a wave came and rolled him over and he realized that this was no ordinary wave of water and that a wet and sandy wolf-child was on top of him.

_It was awkward to say the least when those gold eyes stared at him, impossibly dancing with color against the turquoise ocean. His fur was the same, ears drenched and pelt a little dirty but he could tell that his eyes were the same. This was new to the Prince, for he had seen no Wolf-Kin in the castle and only in the books that his teachers had taught him. This was no fierce beast but an actual puppy._

_" Why is your pelt like that?"_  
It didn't register that the pup was talking for the same reason of why his eyes were still in contact with the gold.  
" Uh..what? "  
" Your pelt! It's white! "  
  
And something stirred in his chest because he knew what was going to happen next. Many of his teaches had taught him that different kin were going to make fun of his fur color and he sunk deeper into the sand, hoping to be washed into the ocean with the next wave. 

_" Um, I was born like this. "_  
  
The wolf let out a large smile and got off of him, reaching his hand down for the Prince to grab onto. However as soon as he did, another wave barreled into the two children and as soon as it resided the two were in a laughing fit. Something was drawing the Prince towards this Wolf-kins laugh, his smile. It felt warm, something he never experienced with the other royal children. Crawling back onto shore and onto the small pebbles, he squeezed his tail slightly for the water to get out and his smile was large. It felt like his face was going to break from all the smiling and his lungs were going to burst from the laughing. 

 _" 'M name is Scott. "_  
  
He held out his tail and it didn't occur to what the pup was trying to do so the Prince just stared, smile fading.   
  
"  Your supposed to shake it silly! But only after you told me YOUR name. "  
So he did and shook the wet Wolf-Kin's tail and looked up to see the pup trying to move his lips with the pronunciation of his name.  
" You have a funny name, weird pelt color, and wear odd clothes. "   
" Yeah? Well Scott is a weird name for a Wolf. "  
" I wasn't bein' mean!! I think it's cool! I wish my fur was white! But then again, my momma would know when I'm dirty a lot and would have to take more baths. Do you have to take a lot of baths, M-Mmm. How do you say your name again?"   
  
The wolf looked puzzled and the Prince laughed, tail hitting the ground to emphasize his amusement.   
  
" Just call me Stiles, it's what I like anyways. "   
" Stiles? Okay. Stiles, do you gotta take a lot of baths? "   
  


_So they chatted on the pebbles and talked about their living life and it occurred to Stiles at that young age of two things; Scott's grammar was atrocious and he had found a friend. Not just a friend that was assigned to him at birth, but a true friend. Someone who Stiles could actually have a conversation with and learn about, he also corrected Scott on his words when they were used in the wrong tense._

_When it was time to go, Stiles turned around to see his Mother looming over them and he let out a small shriek of surprise and flailed. Tail swish swashing and rolling pebbles.  
Scott on the other hand looked up at what he supposed was his new best friends mother and his ears tilted and the words from the female behind Stiles mother, he didn't understand of what she was saying but it hurt. It hurt a lot. _

_It hurt a bit less when Stiles stopped his flailing of surprise and scolded the lady, ears back upset as both females seemed surprise at the sudden lash of the small Prince._

\---

He couldn't remember much after that but his thoughts were interrupted when his Father came through the large doors again with the same question. 

Stiles took a deep breath and looked at his Father straight in the eyes. 

" We are friends because we _**care**_. " 

 

 

 

On the other side of the Kingdom, across the border in the forest, two large scarlet eyes were glowing against a large shadowy mass.  From where the eyes were following, it was on a wooden house next to the others, a bit spread out and had the unique smell of another Wolf-kin who dwelled there. The shadow huffed, red eyes burning through the dark and turned around. Running back into the forest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was finished before I headed off to school, I'll edit it after I get home.


	5. Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles often looks into Scott's eyes and sees pools of gold.  
> Hunters often looks at Scott's pelt and see pounds of gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooo SORRY that this took so long!  
> School has been kicking my ass and I haven't had enough time to update this and finish the rest of the story in the drafts so here it is!! 
> 
> A new Kin Type, The Scott and Stiles shenanigans, and some racism towards Wolf-Kins. 
> 
> This is kinda a long chapter I hope, I can't tell how long these notes are in the Notebook thing I uses since I can't use microsoft word so I hope this all works. :D

To believe that his mother had a super late shift at the castle and the fact that he got home without her being in the house was a relief. After that entire fiasco of finding the body in the worst of ways would give him nightmares for weeks. Sighing, he closed the wooden door and watched the dust float in the room as the golden sunshine of Lorci finally warming the room. He was exhausted as he plopped down on the chairs with pillows made out of skinned prey with the insides stuffed with some sort of herbs that his Mother had collected. The scent has made his tight muscles finally relax and his tail went limp on the floor and he sighed, wondering about what sort of trouble Stiles was getting into.

Who knows what punishment his best friend was receiving? The **worst** could be the fact that they wouldn't be able to see each other or play ever again made that deep dark knot in his chest tighten...that would be the worst. Or the King could be addressing his own mother of what could have happened! But wait, they don't have actual proof that he was out there with Stiles so what was he getting so worked up about? It was only early in the morning so Stiles could slip out and they could talk again.

Scratching his neck he yawned, still tired from the rude awakening the Fox Prince had given him.  
Maybe he should just go back to bed and sleep off the worry.  
Getting off the chair he lifted his tail and went to his room, fingers trailing across the walls and were careful not to scratch them out of his Mother's fury. Finally he went into his room and closed the creaky door and fell onto his bed. Taking a deep breath it soon dawned upon him that---someone had been in his room. Blinking he rose his head and took another deep breath, noticing the mingling scents of Stiles, his mother and himself among his belongings. But it was something familiar yet strange at the same time.

It was odd as he fully rose in his bed, putting his elbows below him and squinting around his room. Everything was still in place, nothing out of the ordinary physically but that smell!  
What did it remind him of?  
He focused on the scent, trying to figure this issue out and it was difficult.

Oh, it smelt like _**HIM**_.

Well, not exactly but close to it.

  
So what Wolf-Kin could have been in his room?  
More importantly how did they get into his house?

Granted the windows were not the toughest things to get through but his house was still kinda close, the other Kin could have noticed. Suddenly, being more awake than his previous state only moments ago he didn't feel all that safe in his home anymore and his ears tilted in slight discomfort. Trying to focus on the unfamiliar scent it seemed as if he was trying much harder than looking for a dead body in the woods. This Wolf has been inside his home, inside his room, and yet all the the facts are starting to crawl through his skin. In fact, he was so lost in his thoughts over the fact of someone LOOKING for him he was extremely startled when he heard Stiles outside his window.

" **Mother _Lupa_**! " Scott yelps and falls ever so gracefully off of his bed as Stiles makes his way into Scott's house.

" _Dude_ , what the heck are you doing? " Stiles looks almost bewildered at the fact that Scott fell backwards, tail between his legs while said legs are propped over his bed. Everything was upside down for the wolf kin and he puffed his furry tail out of his face, slowly rolling to his side but not getting up from the floor.

" You surprised me." He says and grimaces at the bruise beginning to form on his back. That's going to be a pain later on before he squints and looks up at Stiles, the Fox Prince didn't show any form of disappointment nor did he have any guards to protect him.

" How did you come back so early? I thought you had to stay in the castle or whatever, I mean, I get that it takes awhile to travel from the Woods to the Castle and such but that could only be about a Sun Blaze. " Stiles sighed and his tail wasn't moving as much with less expression and spark that he usually had but he sat down to sit next to his friend. Scott looked at him like the world and he often thought that the Wolf Kin's eyes held the famous gold pools of Iracion, swimming in the gold but with sparks of fire and it was mesmerizing to look into Scott's eyes. Stiles could never get enough of the other Kin's eyes and would stare into them for hours if he could, but he couldn't, that would be weird.

" Well, I'm not grounded. " Scott's ears perked up at the news. " But I'm not exactly on the good side of my Father either."  
" When are you ever? I mean, I get that you love him--"  
" Yeah, of course I do! He's my _dad_ , Scott. But he's also the freakin' King. You have no idea how many rules there are for just being born with a white furred tails and ears. Technically I'm not even supposed to be hanging out with you."  
  
Scott's eyes darkened slightly and he looked down at the floor, he knew. He knew the other Foxes words of sarcastic and racism that he faced for even being in the presence of Stiles. Some were worried, that he would turn against their Fox Prince and tear him apart. Worried if he would kill their precious royal child. Scott knows that he never would, he wasn't like those monsters that they described in the books. With blood red eyes and dark fur, monstrous creatures called Alphas that put waste and burned down villages on the lands. He couldn't kill kits and he certainty wouldn't kill royalty. He just didn't kill other Kin's. He wasn't a killer, He was Scott.  
  
" Yeah, I know."  
" I-- _Scott_." Stiles's ears were back in discomfort as he searched the Wolf's eyes but was only greeted with that deep pain in his chest that was threatening to erupt with nothing but regret.  
  
" Don't worry about that. But anyways, " He took a deep breath and kept his white tail on his own lap before continuing, changing the subject. " I'm not technically supposed to hang out with you because my dad said that the citizens don't approve but you know what? Screw that, your my best friend dude. Like, we made a TAIL BOND! "

_They never told anyone and they never should. Even if his Father was the King and all there could be riots in the streets and blood on his velvet sheets._

_It was when they were a few months younger, early beginning of planting on the farms. Scott didn't have to work at the animals center, he said that he wasn't experienced enough to take care of the wounded Sesroh's leg so his boss let him go. They were playing through the outer sections of where the farm was, grass becoming too tall and reaching high above their ears._

The two oddballs of friends had been together for about three years, Stiles becoming over treated with the amount of teaching about the castle teachers have taught him. Scott occasionally learning from Stiles who taught him how to read and write, learning different things about the castle life---he would go to school, except for the fact that the Kingdom recommended all Kin types to go to a school for their race.

Foxes with Foxes, Felines for Felines, and Wolves for Wolves.

Except for the fact there were no Wolf-Kin schools in this Kingdom and if there were he could go under extreme bullying. It shouldn't have been that difficult for him to be here and make some friends besides Stiles, he was nice enough, he cared enough, but it seemed that his ears were a bit too pointy and his teeth were a bit too sharp to be dogish like his mothers.

Her fur was different, all mixed. Her ears were mainly brown and yet there was white and rust splotched. Her tail was the same and Scott thought it was beautiful how her fur had different colors, his was only rusty gold just like his eyes. He was envious, she looked more like her dog-like parents and didn't have to go under as much criticism as her son.

Curse the dark stars that his Father was part wolf! How could he have imagined that Stiles would have told him about this thing that he saw his Father doing to his mother? How could he have realized that the one act that they had done was practically illegal for someone their age and race? How could he have realized that it could have been so important now? They were bonded as Brothers, brothers who were different in almost every way yet the fact stood when the other didn't go anywhere without the other.

" I know Stiles, I know. " 

Stiles bit his lower lip and then nudged his friend, flicking the sensitive ears to get his attention. 

" But I didn't come here exactly for that, guess who came into my Dad's halls. "  
" Uhh," Scott was clueless as he rubs his flicked ear. " Who?"  
" Some Hunters!"  
" Some what?"

Stiles got up quickly and used his tail to get Scott up too, the Wolf stumbling a bit.   
  
" Panthera's are here with these weird cloaks and everything and there is these two females that kinda look like Acinonyx Jubatus's so--"  
  
Scott looked absolutely out of it and just spoke with his voice panning out a bit.   
  
" What in Lupa's name is an Aci...Acino.."  
" Acinonyx Jubatus?"  
" Yeah that thing. "  
" It's a fast kitty. "   
" _ANYWAYS_ \--!"

" They are here to find about who killed the wolf girl in the woods!!" 

Scott perked his ears up and totally forgot to tell Stiles about what he had recovered weeks of nightmares from. 

" Stiles, I can't believe I forgot to tell you this but I found it. "  
" Found what?"  
" The body. "

Stiles makes a sound of disbelief and holds Scott's shoulders with his light brown eyes ablaze with shock.   
" You? _Phsah_ \-- Scotty, oh my Gods we gotta go back I wanna see!!"   
  
Scott, obviously having to go along with him, was dragged right back out the house and he and the Prince were aiming towards the forest while a female Feline-Kin watched, her eyes tracking their movements before her Father called her to help with the wagon. 

 

Interesting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sun Blaze: One Hour. 
> 
> Iracion: The Wealthiest City in the Kingdoms. Often used to create new products for the royals. 
> 
> Tail Bonds: An Act of where two individuals wrap their tails around each other and say an oath. Usually working for marriages or in this case friendships. A Tail Bond is usually made between two of the same species but since those two made it, they look as if Scott forced it. Tail bonds are usually of the same species. Its a massive deal.


End file.
